characterrealmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic
“Let's blast through with Sonic speed!” ~Sonic when you choose Team Sonic Classic_Sonic_JPN.png Classic_Super_Sonic.png Adventure Super Sonic.jpeg yQrnj.png Sonic team sonic set1 3 by nibroc rock-d9smpos.png SuperSonic_Unleashed.png v-sonic-mania-760x428.jpg maxresdefault-5.jpg darkspine_sonic_by_fentonxd-d7v6eul.png Summary Sonic is the main protagonist of the Sonic The Hedgehog Franchise, he is almost always stopping Dr. Robotnik(Or Eggman) from his tyrannical rule. Powers and Stats Tier : 8-A, likely higher with super form | 8-A, likely higher, at least 5-B with super form | 7-B, at least 4-C, possibly 4-A with super form | 8-A, likely higher, unknown with super form | 4-C, Unknown with super form | Low 2-C ''' '''Name: Sonic The Hedgehog Origin: Sonic The Hedgehog Gender: Male Age: 15-16 Classification: Hedgehog Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Can generate wind, tornadoes, and other phenomenon by running around , Time Manipulation (via Chaos Emeralds), Teleportation, Skilled swordsman 'Attack Potency: Multi-City Block Level+(Did some damage to a mountain after saving Classic Amy), likely higher with super form(Completely invincible to bosses and can damage them with ease )' | Multi-City Block Level, likely higher'(Should be stronger then his younger self, to what extent is unknown), '''at least '''Planet Level with super form(Defeated Bio-Lizard, who was going to destroy the planet Earth with the Space Colony Ark . Stopped the Space Colony Ark from crashing into Earth. ) | 'City Level'(Could defeat Perfect Chaos in base form, who flooded the entire city ), at least Large Star Level(Superior to the Space Colony Ark which was stated by Black Doom to destroy stars ), possibly Multi Solar System Level with super form(Superior to the Final Egg Blaster which destroyed multiple stars) | Multi-City Block Level+, likely higher with super form(Should be superior to his Sonic CD self.) Star Level(Defeated Infinite who was going to make the sun fall on the entire Resistance), Unknown with super form | Universe Level+(Defeated Alf Layla wa-Layla who destroyed the space-time of the arabian knights reality by merely existing) Speed: Supersonic(Stated to be able to exceed mach 1), likely higher with super form '''| '''Unknown, Speed of Light with light speed attack(Can attack at the speed of light), likely higher with super form | FTL(Calls Light Speed, "chump change"), FTL+ with super form | Supersonic+(Can reach speeds of mach 3), higher with super form | FTL+ | Immeasurable(Moved within a timeless void) Lifting Strength: Class 5, higher with super form Striking Strength: Multi City Block, likely higher with super form| Multi City Block, City with super form| City, at least Large Star, possibly Multi Solar System with super form | Multi-City Block+, higher with super form | Stellar, Unknown with super form | Universal+ Durability: Multi City Block Level, likely higher with super form | Multi City Block Level, City Level with super form(Can tank hits from Perfect Chaos)' | City Level', at least Large Star Level, possibly Multi Solar System Level with super form | Universe Level+(Can tank hits from Alf Layla wa-Layla) Stamina: Extremely High, Limitless with super forms Range: Standard Melee Range Standard Equipment: Chaos Emeralds, World Rings Intelligence: Genius in combat(Saved the world countless times from Eggman, a man with an IQ of 300) 'Weaknesses: '''Nothing notable | Is cocky and over-confident | Same as adventure self | None notable | Same as adventure self | More violent then before '''Key: Classic Sonic | Adventure Sonic | Modern Sonic | Mania Sonic | Forces Sonic | Darkspine Sonic ' Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Time Manipulators Category:Male Category:Animal Category:Time Traveller Category:Protagonists Category:Playable Characters Category:Video Game